Online With The Cullens
by AquaGirl16
Summary: What happens when the Cullen children go online and chat? Will they be as kind as they are when talking face to face? Or will there true feelings show? Can one little chatroom change things?
1. Chapter 1

AN: OK I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyers does. These are going to be What happens when the Cullens and Bella get online and chat.

**Pixie-dancer**: Alice

**MYBELLA**: Edward

**Emotionaljazz**: Jasper

**MikesMeatHouse:** Emmett

**BlondeAngel**: Rosalie

**InnocentBella**; Bella

**Wolvesrock**: Jacob

******************

**MYBELLA** signed on

**InnocentBella** signed on

**MYBELLA:** Hello Love, how are you this tonight?

InnocentBella: Good though I'd love to not be grounded at the moment…… 

**MikesMeatHouse **signed on

**MYBELLA**: Oh…..lord here we go.

MikesMeatHouse: swootness! Hey Bell's, Hey bro!

InnocentBella: So got a new word going there Emmett?

MikesMeatHouse: yep!

InnocentBella: FRIG! My foot! *starts shaking leg*

**MYBELLA**: Are you ok! Are you hurt?! What did you do?~

InnocentBella: it fell asleep! OW!! it hurts to stand! *Hopping up and down and falls now butt hurts*

**MYBELLA**: I hope you feel better Bella brb

**MYBELLA** Signed off

MikesMeatHouse: _rotflmao!!!_

**InnocentBella:** very funny Emmett

MikesMeatHouse: give it a minute someone will sign on and anytime kid!

**InnocentBella**: true

MikesMeatHouse: I bet Jasper will be

**InnocentBella**: yah him no doubt and then we'll be talking till 1 in the morning *blushes*

MikesMeatHouse: *slaps the blush off of ur face*

**InnocentBella**: ouch!

MikesMeatHouse: better

**InnocentBella**: it wasn't that kind of blush! He's like a brother! It was more of a "whoops"and plus you know how i am! I can blush over the simplist of things! *blushes again*

MikesMeatHouse: oh srry

**Emotionaljazz** signed on

MikesMeatHouse: OH! See Bella I called it!

**Emotionaljazz:** What? Anyway I was reading what was going on and it sucks not being able to use my power!

InnocentBella: Good then I can actually feel what Im really feeling and not influenced by u! that reminds me of something

**Emotionaljazz**: What?

MikesMeatHouse: what?

**Emotionaljazz**: what does it remind u of

InnocentBella: oh never mind

**Emotionaljazz**: ah......don't say stuff that makes me wanna know it kinda sucks when u say nevermind

MikesMeatHouse: I'm soooooo confuzled

InnocentBella: sorry, i was thinking out loud……er... typing

MikesMeatHouse: itss ok

**MYBELLA** signed on

Emotionaljazz: smack me Edward, please

**MYBELLA**: *smack very hard* now why did i have to do that

Emotionaljazz: thanks

**MYBELLA**: ur welcome……I guess…

InnocentBella: Why did you want Edward to smack you Jasper?

Emotionaljazz: because i'm a lame... i wanna see Alice

InnocentBella: ah.....ok

Emotionaljazz: *mutters to self* this is ridiculous...

InnocentBella: u'll see her tomorrow and i have no doubt that she won't be invited to the pool date, suck it up man!

**MYBELLA**: WHAT POOL DATE?! Why wasn't I informed!

InnocentBella: when I come over to swim tomorrow

MikesMeatHouse: Why am I being ignored?

InnocentBella: You're not being ignored Emmett join in on this lovely conversation! And Jasper you are not ridiculous you just miss ur girl its ok k and speak of the devil

**Pixie-Dancer** signed on

**Pixie-Dancer** signed off

Emotionaljazz: damn!

InnocentBella: why did she do that!

Emotionaljazz: i dunno! DAMN!!!

InnocentBella: I agree DOUBLE DAMN!!!!!!

Emotionaljazz: *mutters* come back...

MikesMeatHouse: SEXY TIME!

**MYBELLA**: heck yeah

InnocentBella: EDWARD!

Emotionaljazz: ha!

**Wolvesrock signed** on

**MYBELLA**: yay..........................he's online...........

InnocentBella: Edward please be nice for me…*Bats eyelashes*

**MYBELLA**: fine I will…but if he gets me angry do not get mad at me for my reactions.

InnocentBella: Thank you Edward! *Smiles and kiss on the lips*

MikesMeatHouse: AH!! TO mushy! See yah!

**MikesMeatHouse **signed off

**InnocentBella**: Are you there Jake…Jasper?

Wolvesrock: yeah just waiting for a good entry

Emotionaljazz: yall just talk too much!

**MYBELLA**: You don't type much do you Jacob?

**InnocentBella**: I agree with Edward. Do i have to count how many times u type like last time?

Wolvesrock: no, yall just type way to dang fast

**MYBELLA**: Why don't you just type the alphabet

Wolvesrock: shut up

**MYBELLA**: well learn to type faster!

Wolvesrock: easier said than done

**MYBELLA**: Well get learnin'! and Jasper r u alive?

Emotionaljazz: yeah I am. Its quit funny seeing your conversations

**MYBELLA**: ok just makn sure'

Emotionaljazz: yeah, i'm alive, well not really…

Wolvesrock: well lol im hungry how bouts u guys? I want a cookie brb

Few minutes later…

Wolvesrock: Ok peeps I'm back everythings cool now… *shakes head up and down smoothly with a grin*

**MYBELLA**: ok mutt keep telling yourself that….

Emotionaljazz: nice Edward! Nobody really care if you're here or not dog

**InnocentBella**: GET COOKING JACOB!!!

Wolvesrock: oh shush! Wait huh?

**InnocentBella**: u…need…to…learn…how…to…cook…(says very slow) last time I ate what you cooked *shivers in remembrance*

**MikesMeatHouse **signed on

**MikesMeatHouse**: That or get a woman that can

Wolvesrock: I do know who to…HEY! WAIT!

**MYBELLA**: mac n cheese don't count

Wolvesrock: I know! I'm a good cook and don't even start leach! U cant even cook at all u don't eat!

**MYBELLA**: well lets prove it! and plus...I have cooked for Bella and she did love my food!

Emotionaljazz: true I was there…she was all happy and stuff

InnocentBella: YEP! I was!!! *smiles with glee*

**MYBELLA**: JACOB!!!

**MYBELLA**: Jacob........?

**MYBELLA**: ............................JACOB? YES OR NO!

**MYBELLA**: r u cooking? if so don't burn the house down cause u need a place to live

**MikesMeatHouse**: OMG! Edward is insulting tonight! U GO BRO!!!

Emotionaljazz: uh?* glance and not paying attention* Well See yah I'm going…

**Emotionaljazz** signed off

Wolvesrock: I am going to face off BLOODSUCKER!!! Oh you wait! Tomorrow Bellas house noon! I have to make my old man food so cooking time for me,……*looks like im gonna die*………

**MikesMeatHouse**: you did not just say cook

InnocentBella: lol

Wolvesrock: i am cooking up chicken

**MikeMeatHouse**: - (and chicks!)

InnocentBella: --- and gravy

**MYBELLA**: *eyes bulging out of their sockets* Bella I had o idea you could think like that! *still looks very stunned*

**MikesMeatHouse**: Nice Bell's ! Shockn Eddie with a dirty joke

Wolvesrock: huh? I don't get it whats so dirty about cooking

MYBELLA: cooking is an innuendo Jacob. I even knew that!

Wolvesrock: OH!!! SICK! BELLA! HOW! But…ha…tha…ju…no….bye

**Wolvesrock** signed off

MYBELLA: The dog is gone! *does a happy dance and looks at the clock* Bella its almost 1 in the morning u need sleep. Goodnight love. *kiss's ur forehead*

InnocentBella:Ur right I will night Edward *kiss on the lips (a light peck)*

MYBELLA: *Grins to self*

**MikesMeatHouse**: Ok we did enough damage for on night. NIGHTS !!!!

InnocentBella: Night boys

**InnocentBella** signed off

**MikesMeatHouse**: Arm wrestle?

MYBELLA: You know it!

**MikesMeatHouse** signed off

**MYBELLA** signed off

*************

Ok this is the first chapters of many random conversations! Please review tell me what you liked what you didn't. If you want give ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

I would like to apologize to those who read the first chapter of my story and wanted me to continue. The year 2010 when I published this story on was a hard year for me and I really didn't have the time to keep up with the story. I know its been two years but I am in the process of making a new chapter and I hope its as funny as the first chapter. Well again I am very sorry for not keeping true to my story.

AquaGirl16


End file.
